The multimedia-related technologies of a portable terminal are rapidly developing as a portable terminal such as a smartphone is widespread and the development of new products of a portable terminal continues.
Among the technologies, a portable terminal including a high-resolution and high-performance camera which has an auto-focusing function, an optical zoom function, and so on is more and more popular as the consumer demands for high quality video and taking pictures, and so on grows.
Furthermore, the image stabilization function is added to a portable terminal in order to improve the image quality degradation due to hand tremor.
Disclosed in the Korean Patent Publication no. 10-1200711 is auto-focusing and image stabilization devices for a camera.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a compact camera on which conventional auto-focusing and image stabilization devices are mounted and FIG. 2 is a vertical sectional view illustrating a compact camera on which conventional auto-focusing and image stabilization devices are mounted.
The conventional auto-focusing and image stabilization devices includes a first blade 200 mounted within the camera to be movable horizontally and having an outside on which a first coil member 300 is mounted; a second blade 400 having an inside on which a lens is mounted, mounted within the first blade 200 to be moved vertically and having a outside on which a second coil member 500 is mounted; and a magnet 700 mounted within the camera and disposed on the outside of the first blade 200.
Also, a through-hole 211 communicating an inside and the outside of the first blade 200 is formed in the side of the first blade 200, the second coil member 500 is inserted into the through-hole 211 and disposed adjacent to the magnet 700, the first blade 200 horizontally moves along with the second blade 400 due to the interaction of a second electromagnetic field generating when power is applied to the first coil member 300 and the magnetic field generating from the magnet 700 and the second blade 400 vertically moves within the first blade 200 due to the interaction of a second electromagnetic field generating when power is applied to the second coil member 500 and the magnetic field generating from the magnet 700.
Such a conventional auto-focusing and image stabilization devices adjust the focus of the lens or correct the image-shake due to the hand tremor by adjusting the position of the lens when power is applied to the first coil member 300 or the second coil member 500.
However, It is required that the position of the lens is controlled more quickly and accurately in order to take the higher quality image along with improvement of camera function.